


Italian Tacos

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Squabbling, cannolis, obnoxious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a poster for an eating contest, and Dean is compelled to kick ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Tacos

"SAM."

"No!"

"This is my calling!"

"I said no."

"You could enter with me! C'mon. I've seen how many tacos you can cram in, cannolis are Italian tacos."

"Get away from the flyer, Dean."

"They wouldn't even have to give me a prize. I'd do it for F-R-E."

"...you're missing an..."

"THERE'S NO TIME, MAN! It's starting!"

"I said no!"

"Excuse me? Miss? Can I still sign up? Yeah, yeah, I have a ride home. No, I don't have any outstanding medical issues or heart conditions."

"Dean, your cholesterol!"

"Don't mind him."

"Get over here."

"But..."

"What did I say."

"You say a fuck ton of things."

"What did I say in the car."

"...I don't remember."

"I said, we are here to pick up two trays of lasagna for work and if you're good, I'll blow you after."

"But. Cannolis."

"Cannolis or a blow job."

"Both."

"Both is not an option."

"Blow job while I eat cannolis?"

"Try again."

"...Sammy, I could win."

"I know you could."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, not the puppy face."

"..."

"Look at that scrawny kid in the running over there. I could eat ten times as many cannolis."

"I'll buy you one."

"...and I get a blow job?"

"Fine."

"Deal. I want that one."

"That's a party tray!"

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet!
> 
> This is a thing happening in the suburbs tomorrow. Of course, I thought of Dean immediately. XD


End file.
